


Of Morning Breath and Practice Games

by amsves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy morning cuddles turn out to be a bit of a bad idea, and Daichi gets jealous over nothing, really. It’s a good thing he’s so cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Morning Breath and Practice Games

Suga blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the room. Sunlight streamed in through the bedroom window, the gauzy white curtains doing nothing to block it. The window was open and a brisk, gentle breeze came through, making the corners of his posters flap and the leaves on one of his potted plants rustle. And to his right, Daichi slept on, snoring quietly.

Suga smiled to himself and drew his fingertips along Daichi’s exposed skin, starting at his elbow and working up to his collarbone. It was warm, and Suga was grateful. His house could get drafty at night, and being alone in it always made it much worse. Suga brushed a few stray hairs from Daichi’s face, unintentionally waking the other. “Hey.”

Daichi yawned widely before smiling. “Hi.”

Suga drew back and made a face of disgust. “Your morning breath is terrible, you know.” Daichi responded by pecking Suga on the lips. “Gross. You’re absolutely disgusting.”

“But you love me.” Daichi cheekily smiled again, and Suga melted, all attempts at being upset completely destroyed.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I do.”

Content, Daichi closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was asleep again.

Suga sat up in the bed and looked over at the bedside clock. 8:48 blinked in bright red pixels - still plenty early. Another hour of sleep wouldn’t hurt anyone, especially when he had Daichi to cuddle with. He lied back down and rested his head an inch away from the bed’s other occupant on their shared pillow. They didn’t have to be at Karasuno until a quarter to noon, anyways.

-

Suga woke with a start. What time was it? He glanced over at the clock. 11:15. “Daichi,” he hissed in his boyfriend’s ear, “Wake up!” Daichi didn’t move. Suga prodded his cheek. “Daichi! We have to be at Karasuno to meet Aoba Johsai in 30 minutes!

The silver haired setter groaned. When Daichi was asleep, it took nothing short of an earthquake to get him up, or something equally shocking. An idea came to him in his time of panic, and Suga smiled wickedly. “Daichi,” he purred, “I’m quitting the volleyball team, transferring to Seijoh, and eloping with Oikawa after our practice match today!”

Daichi sat bolt upright. “You can’t marry Oikawa! He’s such a narcissistic ass!” he shouted, panicked.

Suga laughed so hard his sides hurt. “It was a joke. Now get up. We have to play volleyball in 45 minutes.”

 “Fuck volleyball.”

Suga gasped playfully. “Surely you don’t mean that, Captain-kun!”

“When it gets in the way of cuddling with you, I most certainly do.”

Suga swatted his boyfriend’s arm. “You spoon,” he teased. “Now get up!”

Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist and pulled the setter on top of him. “5 more minutes.”

“No.”

“But you’re my boyfriend,” Daichi whined sleepily.

“I’ll be Oikawa’s husband is you don’t get up right now,” Suga threatened.

Daichi leaped out of bed at record speed and threw on his volleyball uniform. “I’ll destroy that pretty boy if he tries to marry my boyfriend,” he seethed under his breath.

Suga giggled all the way to the train station.

-

They barely made it, but they weren’t late to Karasuno. Oikawa and his team were already there, as were the rest of the crows. When Daichi and Suga appeared in the doorway to the gym, Oikawa bounded over to greet them, followed closely by Iwaizumi. “Good afternoon, Captain-kun! Let’s have a great practice match, yeah?”

Daichi nodded and forced a smile as they shook hands.

Oikawa’s gaze slid to Suga. “Hello, Refreshing-kun! You look lovely today!”

Suga smiled but didn’t get the chance to return the sentiment. Daichi growled and would have said something very insulting if Suga didn’t slap one of his hands over Daichi’s mouth and use the other one to drag Daichi over to their team. “You can fight for my hand in marriage on the court. Although,” he grinned, “Now that I think about it, Oikawa Koushi does have a nice ring to it.”

Needless to say, Karasuno absolutely crushed Aoba Johsai in their practice match.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Oikawa Koushi certainly does NOT have a nice ring to it - stop laughing, Suga, I’m being serious here. You’re my boyfriend. Mine.


End file.
